Meeting Santa
by Lautner-Black-Jonas-Junkie-91
Summary: So this is my first story. It's about a girl who... meets Santa... yeah, I know, so creative. I'm hoping to finish this, but I don't know when or if. Hope you guys enjoy this, and let me know if you think I should continue or not! Please, constructive critisism only!
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas Eve and I was waiting up once again. I had to find out if Santa was real! I'm sure you won't believe me when I tell you but I'm no child. That's right I'm an adult who still believes in Santa... call it hope... magic...naivete...call it whatever you want but it doesn't change the fact that it is.

Now that we've gotten that straight and we are on the same page, let me tell you why this is worth writing. I'm sure many of you doubt the Chrismas magic, but I don't and frankly, I don't want to, so before you go trying to burst my bubble you can stop right there, but do read on, for I truly have a story to tell.

It all started last Christmas, and as I said before I was waiting up, hoping and praying that I could catch a glimpse of Santa, when suddenly it was like time both stopped and went into fast forward all at once. The sensation lasted only a moment, but it was like nothing I had ever experienced before. When it stopped, I looked around and quickly realized that I was NOT in my bedroom anymore. I looked above me and there was nothing but a pitch black sky, dotted with thousands of tiny stars and a beautiful full moon casting a bright glow over the landscape. I looked to my right and to my left, in front of me and behind me and there was nothing but snow. Rolling hills covered with a thick, white, beautiful blanket of snow. The odd thing though, was that even though I was only in my soft, pink, brown and white flannel pajama pants (with a pocket for my cell phone of course, since I never sleep without it, especially when away from home) and a thin, pink sleep top I wasn't cold at all, not even my feet which were bare and I was standing right in the snow. It came up just above my ankles, so it wasn't very deep, but I should have been cold.

As I was looking around, taking in the scenery and looking for any sign of where I might have been I heard a soft noise off in the distance. At first I couldn't tell what it was, but as it got louder and closer I realized that is sounded like the jingleing of thousands of tiny bells. I thought to myself 'this can't be happening, there's no way', but not a moment later I saw a small red glow off to my right up in the horizon. It came closer to me, steadily growing and you'll never believe it, but not a minute later there was a sleigh parked right in front of me, but this wasn't just any sleigh... no it was The sleigh! I had waited for this moment my whole life! Right in front of me was Santa and his sleigh. Not only was I seeing Santa, but his sleigh pulled by his reindeer too! In fact they were so close that had I reached out my hand I could've touched Donner... or was it Blitzen? Oh well, that part isn't all that important because in that same moment Santa spoke. "Hello young lady, what are you doing here on the outskirts of the North Pole?"

As shocked as I was, I managed to respond with a fairly weak voice. "S...Santa?"

"Ho ho ho." You've heard it, that deep, rumbling laugh that starts deep down in his belly before it ever even gets to his throat. That's right Santa was laughing at me and all I did was stand there stuttering like a fool. "Let me guess, you are a true believer." were the next words he said.

I could do nothing but nod my head in agreement with his statement. I was completely star struck.

With another of his deep belly shaking laughs he pulled the reindeer up so that he was right beside me and reached a hand down. "How would you like to come and see the my home and workshop for yourself?"

I quickly found my voice and replied, "Wow, I'd love to Santa, but won't that ruin the magic?"

He response came quickly, and with a kind and heartwarming smile. "No my dear girl. It won't ruin the magic. Not for a true believer. Tell me, do you keep the spirit of Christmas, the TRUE spirit of Christmas in your heart all year round?"

Without any hesitation, I immediately nodded my head yes while responding. "Of course I do Santa. Without the joy, hope, and love that Christmas brings there wouldn't be anyway to make it through the year. Not in today's world. With so much fighting and wars, all the violence and hatred that mankind seems to hold for each other, that there has to be something so wonderful and magical to balance that out and Christmas time is the only time of year when it seems people are even willing to consider putting down the weapons and leaving behind all the anger and petty problems to show even an ounce of compassion towards their fellow man. Yes, I do my very best to keep the spirit of Christmas in my heart all year round, so that I can share it with others. Maybe make even just one persons day the tiniest bit better."

With a bright, kind, warm smile, Santa reached his hand down, and with a tentative and nervous, but trusting smile upon my face, I bravely reached up and placed my smaller hand securely into his larger one, and a few seconds later, after a gentle, but firm tug, I found myself seated beside Santa on his sleigh and flying through the air at what had to be the speed of light, off to the North pole.

To be continued...?


	2. Chapter 2

As we were soaring through the air, I could feel the wind rushing past, freezing my cheeks, the stars above us looked like blurs of light, just zipping across the midnight sky, and the ground with the rolling, white, snow covered hills below looked like a frozen sea just waiting for a ship to set sail to unknown destinations on it.

I turned to my left and Santa was directing the reindeer with ease. He called out the directions to them in gentle tones, never once having to raise his voice. I was in complete amazement of how magnificent he looked, so totally in his element. No one could deny that this was Santa Claus, Papa Noel, Saint Nicholas, or the myriad of other names for him.

After a few short moments of near silence Santa pointed off into the distance and asked me if I could see it.

I looked and looked, but all I could see were the Northern Lights, the Aroura Borealis. I asked Santa if that's what he was talking about, but he simply shook his nead no and said "Just wait. If you can't see it now you'll see it in a moment."

So I waited. I waited for what felt like forever, but was really less than 10 minutes, when out of nowhere it looked like a huge city sprung up out of nowhere! I know my mouth dropped open and had to have been laying on the floor of the sleigh. Once again Santa just laughed when he saw my expression. Once he finished laughing he simply said "I guess you see it now."

I nodded and I said "Is that..."

Santa nodded and said "Yes", with a grand gesture of his hand he said "Welcome to the North Pole."

With those few simple words it was like the dam burst and all of my excitement started flooding out. "So do you really have thousands of elves that help you to get ready for Christmas every year, do you work year round to get toys to every child or do you get to take a break, is Mrs. Claus really as good of a cook as she is made out to be, I'm sure she is... Will I get to meet the elves and Mrs. Clause and...

Santa laughed and reached over covering my mouth with a single finger and said "One question at a time dearie. All of your questions will be answered in due time, and yes, Mrs. Claus is a wonderful cook. If you decide to stay you will definitely be able to have some of her food while you are here. There's just one thing you should know, you can only enter and exit the North Pole once a month on the 24th, so you won't be able to go home again until the end of January. I can make it so that your absence is not noticed using the Christmas magic though. Is that going to be a problem, because if so I can turn around and take you home now."

It took only a second of thought and my almost immediate reply was "I'd like to stay Santa, if you don't mind that is."

He responded by saying "If it was a problem I wouldn't have offered." with that he blew some dust into the air and told me that it would spread and that is what would keep my absense from being noticed.

With that Santa said "Hold on" and seconds later there was a massive jump in speed as we crossed the territory lines for the North that we slowed considerably and landed in a large open field in front of a barn.

To be continued...


End file.
